


Yell at Me

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [52]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Sub, being ordered, rough, sorta - Freeform, turned on by yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of House's horrible rants, the morose doctor realises that the Aussie's cheeks aren't burning with shame, but something much, much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yell at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by; BloodRussian

"Are you having a mental breakdown, or are you just _completely incompetent?!"_ House exclaimed, slamming his cane down onto the desk, as Chase stared at him with wide eyes. "Not only- not only did you risk the patients life by not asking a simple question, but you then proceed to lie about that question to her brother, which results in you-" he pointed his cane at Chase "-To almost get fired, which puts this _entire department_ at risk, and more importantly, me at risk! If I'd known you were a stupid, lazy slacker, I never would havr hired you in the first pl-" House cuts himself off, because Chase's cheeks are flushing in a way that looks oddly familiar.

If House didn't know any better, he'd say that Chase was aroused.

"Chase?" He prompts, and the young Aussie moans a little in response. And House swears when he realises it, he grips Chase's arm, and drags him out of the glass office and into an abandoned clinic room. Chase just moans louder at House's rough handling, and the older doctor shoves him into the wall, arm shoved tight against his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps, annoyed. They have a strict code. At work, they are only ever Boss/Employee, at home, they're partners. Chase is messing everything up. "Are you trying to get yourself caught?"

"C-couldn't help myself," Chase whimpered, eyes closing, as his hips arch upwards towards nothing. House stares in confusion

" _Why?_ I wasn't doing anyt-"

But Chase is dropping to his knees, and tugging at House's trousers, and the older doctor isn't really going to argue with a blow job in the middle of the day, no matter how angry he was before any of this started. Chase's mouth is warm and wet and quick on House's member, and the morose doctor groans, hands sliding into Chase's silky soft hair, but as soon as he does, Chase pulls off, looking up at House with beautiful, blown, blue eyes "Pull my hair." He pleads "Pull it, _hard."_

House wants to make a joke, or at least a pun right back, but is too winded by the idea to actually form words. He's never thought of it like that, his relationship with Chase. The youngest duckling always seemed so fragile, so ready to break after what was obviously a tormented childhood. But Chase is suckling on the head of House's dick, so he obeys, and fists his hands tight in Chase's hair, tugging the strands till they strain, it has to hurt, but Chase just moans wantonly so House keeps going, till he comes, deep into Chase's throat, and he swallows greedily, sitting back, sedated, and House assumes he's cum in his pants like the teenager he's often mistaken for.

"So..." House purses his lips, looking down at the dazed Wombat "What was that?"

"Hm?"

"You, getting turned on by criticism, hair pulling, what's that about?"

"I also like being told what to do in public," Chase murmurs weakly, and House arches an eyebrow curiously.

"You're even more interesting than I originally thought Wombat."

And maybe House starts picking on Chase more, yelling at him more, ordering him to do whatever he wants, watching that beautiful flush rise up onto his cheeks as Cameron and Foreman stare at Chase pityingly, unknowing that he's asked for this. He begged for this. House grabs Chase randomly with his cane while the young doctor walks through the hospital corridors and drags him into storage closets, or Wilson's office. And Chase just seems to crumble. As House wanks Chase off roughly, cruelly, the blond rests his head against House's shoulder, whimpering pitifully, until he comes, hot and heavy and clinging to his boyfriend for dear life.

"When we get back out there," House snarled "I'm going to tell everyone I hired you because your daddy made a phone call."

Chase whimpers in over-sensitivity. "I love you." He whispers, as House rubs his back soothingly.

House hums thoughtfully, kissing Chase's forehead. "Hm. I suppose you're rather good for me."

It's not an 'I love you' back, but Chase doesn't mind.

All that matters is that House is going to yell at him in front of everyone, and he'll sleep easy tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short... :( x


End file.
